20 dias
by staa
Summary: Harry vaise casar dentro de vinte dias. Como reagirá Draco? SLASH HPDM
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Se as personagens fossem minhas, a Ginny continua a mesma lerda de sempre e nem tocaria no meu Harryzinho. O meu Draquinho lindo continuava o meu loiro lindo mas assumiria a sua paixão tórrida pelo Potterzinho e o meu Harry enganar-se-ia e confundiria o Malfoy com o pomo e colocaria ele na boca como no primeiro livro. Mas como nem tudo é um mar de rosas…as personagens da tia J.K.Rowling…que eu tenho esperanças que abra os olhos e assuma o romance desses dois.

---

_Dizem que o amor trás felicidade. Têm certeza?_

**20 dias**

Você simplesmente ainda não absorveu a ideia que a pessoa que ama irá se casar.

_Indiferença_

Simplesmente não se preocupa, pois sabe que ela te ama de verdade e voltará como sempre fez. Você sorri de forma sincera, porque ainda se acha no controle da situação.

**19 dias**

O sorriso sincero ainda se nota.

Apesar da ideia de que o seu amor está prestes a escolher um outro alguém para sempre, você sabe perfeitamente que é tudo apenas um capricho dele e basta você estalar os dedos que tudo voltará ao normal e, ele voltaria correndo para os seus braços, como sempre acontecia.

_Presunção_

**18 dias **

Ele vem falar contigo acerca do relacionamento com a "outra". Você ainda sorri, mas o monstrinho dos ciúmes é solto e você não consegue evitar um riso nervoso.

_Mágoa_

Imagens de anos atrás rodam na sua cabeça, de quando vocês se abraçavam e beijavam, mas ele não nota o seu olhar abatido e fala, fala, fala acerca dela.

Mas ainda assim, você ouve e sorri, como sempre acontecia.

**17 dias **

Você vai jantar na casa deles. Entra sorridente e sai sorridente.

_Falsidade_

No entanto, para sua infelicidade, você percebe que eles formam um casal bonito e de certa forma se completam.

Você pergunta-se se algum dia foram iguais, enquanto ele te enche o copo de vinho e sugere um brinde ao amor. De repente você já não tem tanta vontade de beber o líquido e este parece puro veneno, mas bebe e sorri, como sempre acontecia.

**16 dias**

Fica trancado em casa vendo TV, lembrando da primeira vez que ele lhe havia amostrado aquele aparelho. Você ficou simplesmente fascinado por aquele objecto trouxa e ele gargalhou ao ver a sua cara de espanto, beijando-o em seguida no pescoço

_Nostalgia_

Lembra dos beijos dele e do maravilhoso sabor que tinham e aí sorri, como sempre acontecia.

**15 dias**

A "outra" vem até sua casa e convida você para padrinho de casamento por saber que é alguém especial para os noivos, principalmente para o noivo.

Você sorri triste, aceita e acha-se a pessoa mais imbecil, idiota e parva do mundo.

_Realismo_

Ela sorri para você e o abraça repentinamente. Agora você só vê aqueles cabelos ruivos à frente enquanto se sente sufocado e desconfortável com o abraço.

Denomina-se como a pessoa mais falsa ao cimo da Terra.

_Exagero_

Pergunta-se agora se aqueles cabelos ruivos alguma vez contrastarão tão bem como os seus cabelos loiros contrastaram com aqueles cabelos negros, enquanto o dono deles percorria o seu corpo com um desejo violento.

_Sexo_

Com as lembranças desses tempos você sorri, como sempre acontecia.

**14 dias**

Ele vem-te visitar a sua casa e agradece ter aceite o convite para padrinho de casamento.

Você simplesmente fica encarando aquele verde intenso e não diz nada. Ele percebe o seu desejo e abaixa o rosto, afastando-se um pouco de você. Algo dentro do seu peito parte-se e finalmente percebe que o seu coração acabou de explodir e não restou nada mais.

Pela primeira vez na vida se sente realmente magoado e fraco.

_Dor_

Sente uma mão no seu ombro e olha então para ele. O olhar não é correspondido, pois aqueles olhos verdes ainda estudam o tapete da sua sala. Mesmo assim, ele pergunta a você se quer ir com ele na loja verificar se o fato de casamento está pronto.

_Esperança_

Você suspira de cansaço e tristeza, mas aceita e sorri, como sempre acontecia.

**13 dias**

Imagens da vossa primeira vez voam pela sua cabeça e sente-se arder por toda a parte do corpo onde ele te tocava.

Todos os momentos parecem cada vez mais reais, mas no entanto, cada vez mais distantes do presente.

_Melancolia_

Uma nostalgia apodera-se do seu corpo e você vê-se então, sem mais nem menos, deitando na sua cama, em tempos sua e dele, tocando o seu próprio corpo.

Você geme, fecha os olhos e sorri, como sempre acontecia.

**1****2 dias **

Você vai com ele na loja ver o fato.

A senhora que vos atende pede-lhe para vestir o fato a fim de ver se necessita de algum retoque. Ele concorda e dirige-se para uma das cabines fazias de forma a se trocar. Pega no seu braço e te puxa. Você deixa-se levar porque aquele toque aumentou o seu ritmo cardíaco e mil e uma histórias se formam na sua cabeça.

_Sonhos_

Ele entra e corre a cortina depois de lhe lançar um sorriso maroto e piscar o olho.

Você cora e senta-se de uma forma violenta no banco cá fora esperando-o e pensando como um mesmo gesto pode significar algo completamente diferente. Lembra quando ele costumava lançar esse mesmo sorriso para o provocar e de seguida beijá-lo daquela maneira que só ele sabia fazer. Merda, e que falta você sente disso.

Ele chama o seu nome e você desperta dos pensamentos. Se levanta e vai até ele entrando na cabine.

_Obediência_

Ele pergunta se o fato ficou bom e se gostou, enquanto você simplesmente fica calado, olhando e babando para ele.

_Entrega_

Aqueles olhos olham bem nos seus e as suas pernas começam a falhar. Ainda continua calado, apenas olhando.

Finalmente consegue ver naqueles olhos algum daquele desejo e paixão que houve um dia e se assusta ouvindo-o suspirar e simplesmente te agarrar e te pôr contra a parede.

_Luxúria _

Ele beija o seu pescoço de uma forma selvagem, mas você ainda assim não reage. O seu coração bate tão depressa que chega a doer e você sente uma inevitável vontade de chorar. A sua camisa é aberta e o seu peito começa a ser coberto de beijos e mordidas, enquanto sabe muito bem das marcas que irão ficar, mas não se importando. O prazer vence a dor e com os braços afasta-o de si, encostando-o então à parede oposta retomando assim o controlo da situação.

Vai espalhando beijos suaves por todo aquele corpo moreno do futuro noivo, tomando cuidado, ao contrário do outro, de não deixar a mais mínima marca visível. Abre o zíper das calças dele e passando a mão por dentro dos boxeurs dele você o toca e olha-o nos olhos. Os olhos fechados, a boca ligeiramente aberta e os baixos gemidos de prazer. Você se delicia vendo a cena e aumenta o movimento da sua mão, não se preocupando se alguém poderá ouvi-los e sentindo o prazer percorrer todo o seu corpo.

_Paixão _

Minutos mais tarde os dois saiem normalmente da loja, carregando o fato para o casamento e você não pode deixar de escorrer uma lágrima solitária por o seu próprio rosto, lembrando que provavelmente nessa mesma noite, será uma certa ruiva que irá fazer o mesmo a ele, proporcionando-lhe tanto ou mais prazer.

_Tristeza_

Olha para o saco que ele carrega e lembra-se que afinal ele havia estreado o fato consigo e não com ela, o que te faz estupidamente sorrir, como sempre acontecia.

**11 dias **

Você simplesmente se deita no sofá da sala, como o celular junto à sua cabeça, recordando-se do que havia acontecido no dia anterior.

_Passado_

A sua pulsação aumenta só de recordar cada toque e você fecha aos olhos automaticamente relembrando de cada traço do rosto do moreno, lembrando de cada vício dele e lembrando-se que o seu único e grande vício havia sido aquele homem.

_Verdade_

O celular toca e você se assusta. Era ele, então espera alguns segundos e atende. É convidado a jantar em casa do jovem casal. Nada mudara para ele. O seu tom de voz amigável continua o mesmo e você simplesmente sente vontade de morrer, mas sorri e aceita na melhor maneira que consegue encontrar. Nunca conseguia ficar longe dele.

_Necessidade_

Despedem-se e ele é o primeiro a desligar, quase que imediatamente à despedida.

Você atira o maldito aparelho para longe e chora. Sim, chora, porque já que perdera tudo e já que nem orgulho é capaz de ter, só isso lhe resta fazer. Chora porque já quer tinha feito a merda, já que tinha começado isso tudo, o que lhe resta é chorar.

E então chora, chora e chora já não sorrindo, como sempre acontecia.

**10 dias**

Dia de ir jantar a casa deles. Você bate à porta e é ele que vem atender. Dessa vez não o olha nos olhos, tem que ser forte, apenas acena como cumprimento e ele te convida a entrar, o que você faz.

Tenta então ser o mais indiferente possível, o que não passa despercebido, tornando o ambiente desconfortável.

_Indiferença_

Ele te leva para a sala de estar, onde já se encontra uma mulher de cabelos castanhos e espessos. Os vossos olhares cruzam-se, você sorri para ela e cumprimenta-se. Olha em redor e percebe que estão os dois sozinhos, porque ele já não se encontra lá.

_Abandono_

Começam a falar de um assunto qualquer que sinceramente você não presta atenção nem se mostra minimamente interessado, pois a sua cabeça encontra-se no momento ocupada chamando desesperadamente por ele, para junto de si. E ele vem como se ouvisse a sua voz interior, mas puxando a maldita "outra" pela mão. Um nó no estômago e você sente de vontade de vomitar. Mas fica e cumprimenta-a como se nada se passasse.

Ele te encara com um copo de vinho na mão e um ar compenetrado no rosto, mas você não retribui o olhar, porque tem que ser forte, tem que ser forte pela coitada da sua sanidade mental.

_Distância_

A ruiva senta-se no colo dele e ele pega-lhe carinhosamente na mão depositando-lhe um beijo rápido e suave nos lábios, olhando e sorrindo de seguida para si.

Algo se contorce no seu peito e os seus olhos ardem.

Você começa então uma tentativa de conversa animada com a mulher ao seu lado. Já não a vê há muito tempo, desde tempos de escola, e ela se mostrara-se sempre uma ótima pessoa para se conversar.

Discretamente olha-o e vê-o ainda com a outra, então a má disposição volta. No entanto, algo no rosto dele se tornara diferente, ele já não sorri. De fato, o olhar dele se encontra de uma maneira que há muito você não via assim, desde…desde o dia da vossa última discussão. O seu olhar é frio e fulminante, bem como a má disposição é notável. Clássica forma de mostrar ciúmes. Então o teu sorriso volta. Você sorri, como sempre acontecia.

**9 dias **

Almoço com a ex-rival da escola e nova amiga atualmente. Trocaram contatos e combinaram o almoço, mesmo não estando minimamente interessado nisso. Apenas havia aceite porque ele na altura disfarçadamente estar atento à vossa conversa e na altura você sentiu um desejo enorme de o fazer sentir o ciúme, de fazê-lo sentir exatamente como se sentia no momento. Podre, perdedor, fraco.

_Igualdade_

E agora você estava ali, sentando numa mesa de restaurante, fitando distraidamente um casal de apaixonados, algumas mesas ao lado, e uma inveja avassaladora cruzando nos seus olhos, porque percebe que queria o mesmo, queria uma pessoa, queria uma certa pessoa.

Alguém tosse e você olha em volta e percebe que se trata da pessoa sentada na sua frente. Pede desculpa por se ter distraído e um pouco envergonhado pelo rumo que os pensamentos estavam levando. Ela apenas te pergunta sem rodeios se você ainda ama o Harry e o porquê de estar deixando-o ir embora para se prender a uma outra pessoa.

_Direto_

Você engasga com a própria saliva, abaixa a cabeça e permanece quieto e calado.

- Não sei! – é tudo o que consegue responder, murmurando, largos segundos depois e sem olhá-la nos olhos.

_Confusão_

Ela pega a sua mão de uma forma compreensiva e amiga, dizendo palavras para o animar, mas, você não anima. Chora silenciosamente e repreende-se por esse ato de cobardia. Repreende-se por ter deixado o orgulho escapar e se ter tornado nesse completo idiota.

Num instante aquele restaurante lhe começa a parecer um autêntico inferno e deseja profundamente partir tudo à sua volta e fazer desaparecer tudo e todos.

_Descontrolo_

A voz dela deixa então de se ouvir. Você olha para ela e percebe o olhar amigo que ela lhe lança, então, em resposta, sorri, como sempre acontecia.

_Amizade_

**8 dias**

Ele telefona perguntando se está tudo bem e na primeira oportunidade que tem pergunta se o "encontro" do dia anterior correu bem. O tom de voz é alegre e amigável, como sempre, mas apresenta no entanto, uma leve ponta de sarcasmo e irritação ao perguntar sobre o suposto encontro.

_Interesse_

Ele está nervoso, você consegue perceber, consegue porque simplesmente é a melhor pessoa que o conhece. Porque conhece cada canto da personalidade dele, porque conhece cada gesto, modo ou impulso dele. É capaz de perceber em menos de dois segundos se está alegre, triste, desapontado, irritado…

No fundo você o conhece melhor que a si próprio.

_Conhecimento_

- Eu preciso falar contigo urgentemente, a gente pode se encontrar?

Você morde a língua ao perceber o "sim" que quase saía automaticamente da boca. Percebe que tem que começar a pensar mais em si e menos nele. Percebe que acima de tudo tem que parar de se magoar, até porque muito provavelmente ele irá falar algo idiota sobre o seu casamento idiota com a idiota da noiva dele, ou seja, algo que sinceramente não está minimamente interessado em ouvir, pois já se arruinou o suficiente.

- Não! Tenho que fazer…_coisas_! Desculpa.

Sim, havia sido uma desculpa completamente esfarrapada, mas mais tarde os seus hormônios iam agradecer.

Ele limita-se a dizer um mero _"Ok!"_ e desliga o telefone sem esperar algo como resposta.

_Rejeição_

No fundo, você está sorrindo por tê-lo deixado assim. No fundo você sorri, como sempre acontecia.

**7 dias**

Você nem sequer sai de casa. Você nem sequer sai da cama. Você nem sequer abre os olhos. Você apenas fica ali parado, de olhos fechados, pensando e castigando-se por se ter recusado conversar com ele.

_Punição_

A sua cabeça dói mas toda a dor parece pouca. Precisa de vida. Respirar já não parece o suficiente e você pensa se doeria muito se simplesmente se desligasse do mundo. A sua sanidade deixa de ser confiável.

No seu colo está pousada a única foto dos dois. É através dela que percebe, a cada dia que passa, que tudo o que viveram juntos não foram ilusões e que tudo não passou de um sonho. Vocês perderam a virgindade juntos, quase morreram juntos no combate com Voldemort, mas no entanto, quem se ia casa com ele era aquela ruiva nojenta.

Olha para a foto dos dois. Nela ele te abraça pela cintura e sussurra algo no teu ouvido fazendo-te rir.

A sua mão passa levemente por aquele pedaço de papel, como se tentasse trazer tudo de volta, mas não consegue. Isso faz-te puxar os lençóis ainda mais para si e afundar ainda mais o rosto no travesseiro.

_Frustração_

As palavras que ele te havia sussurrado ecoam-lhe nos ouvidos. _"Para sempre!"_. Então você sorri de uma forma genuína, como sempre acontecia.

**6 dias**

Respira.

**5 dias**

Continua respirando.

**4 dias**

O telefone não pára de tocar e você está prestes a endoidecer. Só o vê e ouve em todo o lado e percebe que está ficando definitivamente maluco. Já não se reconhece e se assusta por saber que se tornou tudo menos num ser humano normal. Apenas quer a sua vida de volta mas ela teima em não voltar.

_Mudança._

Batem à porta mas você não se move nem um centímetro. Voltam a bater e da sua boca saiem resmungos como resposta que ecoam pela casa.

A caminho da porta vai tropeçando nas várias garrafas vazias espalhadas pelo chão perdendo a conta a quantas já teria bebido. Parabéns, para além de idiota, maluco e desesperado, você se tornou num alcoólatra. Tropeça e desequilibra-se, caindo de joelhos no chão ao abrir a porta.

- Draco.

É aquela voz que você tanto ama e pela milionésima vez algo dentro de si se contorce e a dor volta.

_Procura_

Ele se abaixa deixando os vossos rostos muito próximos. A sua pela queima quando ele coloca a mão no seu ombro e te abana, perguntando se você está bem. O braço dele envolve a sua cintura e você dá-se por si a ser carregado para o sofá

_Ajuda_

Você se deita atrapalhadamente e mantém os olhos fechados.

Silêncio desconfortável.

Os seus olhos parecem pesar toneladas porque você quer abri-los mas estupidamente não consegue.

Silêncio. Realidade.

- Porque você está assim?

De repente o quadro à sua frente parece muito mais interessante que o trabalho de olhar para ele, responder e não saltar para cima dele. Apenas suspira e mantém-se em silêncio.

- Porque você está assim, Draco?

Você dá de ombros. Realmente não sabe o porquê de estar assim. Merda, você está sendo um lunático dramático, uma cópia autêntica de uma garotinha de treze anos após terminar com o namorado. Suspiros.

_Desinteresse_

Algo do outro lado do sofá se move e o seu olhar procura o porquê. Desejo. Ele se sentara perto de si.

_Fascínio_

Você se sente cansado e as pálpebras começam a se fechar. Vai adormecendo, adormecendo, adormecendo…

_Cansaço _

A última coisa que vê, antes dos seus olhos se fecharem completamente, é um verde intenso e uns lábios rosados sorrindo para si, sorrindo e sorrindo, como sempre acontecia.

**3 dias**

Acorda com uma dor de cabeça horrível. Ressaca. Olha em volta e percebe que adormeceu no sofá da sala e tenta lembrar-se como.

Garrafas. Telefone. Porta, Tropeçar. Olhos verdes. Ele havia estado ali.

Pergunta-se se ele ainda está, mas a sua própria consciência faz questão de ir respondendo-lhe que não, para não criar ilusões. Ótima amiga que ela é, não é?

Levanta-se do sofá e ouve o barulho, vindo da cozinha, de panelas caindo no chão. Os seus lábios curvam-se formando um sorriso que você não consegue deixar de escapar. Ele _ainda _estava ali. Vai até à cozinha com a esperança que não esteja ainda tão maluco a ponto de estar tendo tantas ilusões seguidas.

Chega à cozinha e um cheiro de algo, que sinceramente não lhe interessa no momento, invade-lhe as narinas.

- Humm…que é a comida? – pergunta sem se conter e passando a língua pelos lábios distraidamente

Ele sorri alegremente o que desperta as borboletinhas no estômago e aumenta o ritmo cardíaco.

- Surpresa! – ele te reponde piscando o olho.

É nesse momento que o seu "eu" descobre que realmente sentiu falta daquele jeito alegre e infantil dele logo pela manhã.

_Saudade_

Você fica simplesmente ali sentado vendo-o preparar o almoço e esquece completamente a dor de cabeça de segundos atrás. As borboletas parecem querer sair de dentro da barriga porque elas aceleram o movimento quando o outro vai soltando meia dúzia de gemidos e lambe os dedos ao se queimar.

- Oh, merda! – você pensa. – Ele não pode fazer mais aquilo! Não pode!

O seu corpo começa a ficar cada vez mais pesado ao vê-lo dirigir-se para a mesa com uma caixa enorme de pizza e te puxar de novo para a sala.

- Antes que diga alguma coisa, sim, eu sou um zero na cozinha e sim, eu já tinha encomendado a pizza antes mesmo de começar a TENTAR cozinhar, ok? Portanto COMA! – acrescenta ao ver-te abrir a boca para protestar.

- Mas…

- COMA! – ordena sem se dar ao trabalho de descolar o olhar da TV.

- Mas…

Ele te lança um olhar irritado e você lá decide obedecer e comer uma fatia, como uma criança sendo obediente ao pai.

Sabe perfeitamente que aquela irritação/frustração é passageira porque o conhece tão bem que sabe que fica sempre assim quando algo não corre como ele previa, e então você sorri, porque afinal ele não mudou nada, continuando o mesmo de sempre.

Ficam toda a tarde ali no sofá, fazendo nada, apenas falando, comendo e vendo filmes, quase como antigamente. De certa forma lembra-te o passado…

_Companhia_

E você sorri, como sempre acontecia.

**2 dias**

- Vai fazer despedida de solteiro? – pergunta enquanto acende um cigarro e se distrai a bater com a colher na chávena de café.

- Aham…

Silêncio.

O cigarro acaba e era o último. Você olha para ele e por segundos era capaz de jurar que o vosso olhar se cruzou, mas foi algo tão rápido que se mentaliza que foi a porcaria do seu cérebro que pelos vistos anda na época de acasalamento com a sua imaginação.

_Vício _

- Esse seu vício é horrível! – afirma ele te olhando encostando as costas na cadeira.

- Qual deles?

- Fumar.

- Oh! É, realmente é. – pausa - Tem algum cigarro? Os meus acabaram.

- Aham. – responde tirando um maço do bolso e atirando-te, sorrindo.

Silêncio.

Você definitivamente detesta o silêncio, ainda mais, quando se torna desconfortável e quando adora a voz da pessoa que teima em não falar.

- O que você queria no outro dia?

Ele copia o seu gesto e acende também um cigarro.

- Como?

- Você telefonou…no outro dia, lembra? O que queria?

Olhos nos olhos.

- Ah, isso? Nada, nada! Só saber se estava tudo bem. Nada importante! – diz, dando uma risada trémula.

_Mentira_

Ele começa a coçar o pescoço com o dedo indicador e você entende que ele ficou tenso, e isso era sinal que estava mentido. De certa forma continuava ainda previsível demais.

- Você disse que queria falar comigo, para ir na sua casa.

- Oh, bem…não é nada de especial, sério. Esquece isso, apenas…esquece, está bom?

A sua cabeça move-se inconscientemente concordando.

Silêncio novamente.

A vontade de que a mesa entre vocês não estivesse ali é enorme e a sua vontade de agarrá-lo e beijá-lo é ainda maior. Mas valeria a pena arriscar? Valeria a pena arriscar perdê-lo como amigo? Não. Ele gostava da Senhora-Ruiva-Idiota, não podia fazer nada para evitá-lo.

- Eh, eu realmente gostava que…que você viesse…à despedida de solteiro.

Ele te sorri de um jeito meigo que faz sempre com que você não resista a fazer qualquer vontade dele, e dessa vez, com toda a certeza, não seria exceção.

_Ternura_

Você não consegue, é mais forte do que você. Sorri para ele, sorri…como sempre acontecia.

**1 dia**

A boate que ele escolheu parece-lhe agradável. Estão os dois sentados num sofá a um canto, vendo as pessoas alegres e também já um pouco bêbadas, falando, rindo, dançando e flertando.

Você levanta e vai no banheiro, enjoado.

- Amanhã tudo estará terminado. Ele estará casado e você…bem, você estará maluco. – pensa em voz alta.

_Futuro_

Olha em volta e percebe que o banheiro está vazio. Suspira, encosta na parede olhando fixamente o teto e deslizando até sentar no chão.

Maluco era favor. Com sorte não iria parar a St. Mungus.

A porta do banheiro abre-se mas o seu corpo nem se mexe, continuando a olhar fixamente para um ponto distante, preso em seus pensamentos.

- Você está bem?

Oh, não. Aquela voz outra vez não.

- Yap. – responde vários segundos depois.

- Tem certeza? – ele insiste, levantando a sobrancelha direita e sorrindo desdenhosamente.

-Ei, essa expressão é minha!

E ele ri se sentando ao seu lado.

- É? Eu não vi nenhum papelzinho dizendo: "Propriedade do Senhor Loiro Irritante Porque Se Acha o Melhor de Todos".

- Não deveria ser necessário senhor "Sou-o-Salvador-do-Mundo-Portanto-Ajoelhem-Perante-Mim-e-Me-Lambam-Até-Dizer-Chega"! – acusa num fingido tom de voz irritado, enquanto se levanta rapidamente.

Silêncio.

- E essa expressão era minha, você definitivamente roubou-ma, admita.

- Não roubei, não!

- Roubou, sim!

- É? Então vem pegá-lo de volta.

Você está de tal maneira preso naqueles olhos perfeitos e únicos que demora algum tempo a entender o verdadeiro significado das palavras.

_Devolução_

- O q-quê?

Ele olha para a sua cara de espanto e sorri.

- Fale menos e faça mais, senhor Malfoy!

Quando você recupera o raciocínio já se encontra com braços presos contra a parede e ele te beija de uma forma desesperada.

- Oh, meu deus! Lá vamos nós outra vez! – pensa, enquanto os seus olhos fecham-se ao sentir o toque dele na sua pele e a sua respiração ficar mais lenta.

A sua cabeça manda parar, mas o resto do corpo parece não concordar e implora para continuar, fazendo-te puxá-lo mais para perto. Merda, você sabe bem que está perdido, _ironicamente fodido_.

A mão dele parece ter ganho vida própria, porque é cientificamente impossível uma mão humana percorrer o corpo tão rápido e habilmente.

O seu pescoço desiste de lutar do lado da sua consciência e abandona-a ao permitir o acesso dos lábios dele. Aqueles lábios. Merda, carrega bem no _ironicamente fodido_.

As mãos dele tiram a sua camisa em poucos segundos, o que também é cientificamente impos…ah, ligue a tecla "FODA-SE" porque tudo naquele pedaço de carne é científica, física e astronomicamente impossível.

Mas aquelas mãos…

- Oh, mãe! – escapa sem querer num murmúrio.

Ele pára os beijos no seu pescoço, fazendo todo o seu corpo protestar, e te sussurra ao ouvido.

- Eu acho que nem a tua _querida _mãezinha é capaz de te ajudar nesse momento!

E começa novamente sem aviso prévio, o que na sua opinião devia ser considerado crime, as carícias no seu corpo, fazendo os seus neurônios se juntarem e cantarem um "Aleluia!".

Adeus, Draco Malfoy. Olá, St. Mungus.

Percebe então que está sonhando mais do que fazendo e isso não é nada digno de um Malfoy, portanto você simplesmente parte para ação e, é quando o seu zíper desce, que algo muito perto dele faz o contrário.

- Estou fodido!

- Ainda não, loirinho. Ainda não.

Meia hora depois estão novamente na mesa, em silêncio, fitando tudo à sua volta, até porque tudo parece mais fácil do que olhar naqueles olhos.

Os vossos olhares cruzam-se finalmente, mas ele desvia rapidamente, com um leve rubor na face. Como você queria guardar aquele jeito dele para sempre.

- Os outros ainda demoram muito? – pergunta de forma a tentar quebrar o silêncio entre vocês.

Estão os dois sentados num mesmo sofá, lado a lado, os vossos joelhos, casualmente, se tocando.

Ele se inclina para buscar a bebida pousada na mesa, mas isso apenas faz com que a vossa proximidade aumente e a mão dele "inocentemente" toque na sua.

Ele vira a cara para você e quando você lhe fez pergunta, os vossos narizes ficando a poucos centímetros um do outro.

- Quem disse que havia outros?

E você sorri, como sempre acontecia.

**0 dias**

E é hoje. Você está na igreja, do lado dele, enquanto o padre ridículo fala um monte de baboseiras acerca de amor, confiança e fidelidade. Uma pequena risada escapa da sua boca ao ouvir a última palavra e ele te encara dando um leve sorriso que apenas você é capaz de perceber.

Ironicamente hoje você está feliz. A pessoa que você ama está casando, mas se é isso que ele quer, o que lhe resta é ficar feliz por ele.

- E eu vos declaro marido e mulher!

- E eu me declaro o maior idiota do mundo! – completa murmurando, fazendo o noivo rir.

Sim, você hoje está feliz, mas isso não significa que consiga suportar tanta felicidade de uma vez. É completamente ridículo o modo como as pessoas conseguem transbordar tanta felicidade no casamento dos OUTROS.

Olha em redor. Todos comem, conversam e dançam animadamente. Ridículo. Você próprio se sente ridículo ali no meio, mais um pouco e seguia tradição Weasley de meter a comida que sobra para os bolsos.

- Quer dançar? – alguém te pergunta ao ouvido te fazendo sorrir.

- Hmm…nunca fui muito bom nessas coisas. – responde sem sequer olhar para a pessoa atrás de você.

- Você é um Malfoy. Malfoys são bons em tudo! – diz num tom de voz que você reconhece como seu e sentando numa cadeira ao lado da sua.

- Demorou para tomar vergonha na cara e admitir.

- É… - tira o copo das suas mãos e bebe o vinho num só gole - …eu sempre fui um pouco lento a pensar.

Você ri com gosto e olha para ele.

- Um pouco? Tem certeza?

Silencio, algo que ultimamente se tornou rotina entre os dois.

- Vou ter saudades suas. – ele te diz poucos minutos depois, enquanto olha para o chão.

- Confia em mim que nos próprios tempos andará demasiado ocupado para ter saudades, se é que me entende.

E você se levanta, começando a se afastar.

_Adeus_

Ele te chama e você olha.

- Para onde você vai?

- Longe…

- E onde isso fica?

- Perto…

E definitivamente se afasta dele tentando expulsar todos os fantasmas do passado e todos os pensamentos e sentimentos inúteis dentro de si.

Vê então alguém conhecido, de cabelos castanhos e espessos, sentada sozinha numa mesa.

- Quer dançar? – lhe pergunta formalmente.

- Nunca fui muito boa nessas coisas! – ela responde lhe lançando um enorme sorriso.

- Ah, você é uma Granger, Grangers são bons em tudo!

E ela ri.

- Andou falando com o Harry ultimamente.

- Talvez. Vem dançar ou não?

- Claro!

E os dois dirigem-se para o centro da sala, onde mais convidados dançam animados. Por momentos você esquece do real motivo de estar ali, do que realmente perdeu nesse dia e por momentos você se sente livre e _realmente _feliz, mas os olhos verdes encontram os seus e os fantasmas voltam. O vosso olhar fica preso e ele pisca o olho fazendo sinal para a porta de saída.

Meu, realmente tem de deixar dessas coisas, tem que aprender a resistir, mas também…merda, foi ele quem fez os votos de fidelidade.

Minutos depois, um Draco Malfoy, sai por essa mesma porta, regressando uma hora depois, acompanhado por um par de olhos verdes, estranhamente mais brilhantes.

_Negação; Presunção; Mágoa; Falsidade; Nostalgia; Realismo; Exagero; Sexo; Dor; Esperança; Melancolia; Sonhos; Obediência; Entrega; Luxúria; Paixão; Tristeza; Passado; Verdade; Necessidade; Desespero; Indiferença; Abandono; Distância; Ciúme; Igualdade; Desejo; Simplicidade; Confusão; Amizade; Descontrolo; Interesse; Conhecimento; Rejeição; Punição; Frustração; Mudança; Procura; Ajuda; Desinteresse; Fascínio; Cansaço; Saudade; Companhia; Vício; Mentira; Ternura; Futuro; Devolução; Perda; Adeus._

_Vêm felicidade nisso? Depois o ignorante sou eu…_

**FIM?**

**N/A: **Eu sei que vcs estão fartos desse blábláblá todo…mas não custa lembrar que reviews são aceites e aumentam a felicidade de uma pobre criança de 16 aninhos.


	2. Chapter 2

**VERSÃO FEITA PARA O CHALLENGE DA IRMANDADE SLASHER!**

**Título: **20 dias**  
Sinopse: **O tempo continua sempre a correr, basta olhar bem para o seu relógio. O que você faria em 20 dias para recuperar alguém?

**Tema: ****05. **Woody Allen:  
"A única maneira de ser feliz é gostando de sofrer."**  
Itens: ****03. **"acertei em te amar, errei em te perder"

**04. **relógio

**06. **fotografia

**10. **lugares vazios (com bónus)

**12. **silêncio (com bônus)

**14. **uísque (com bónus)

**Shipper:** Harry/Draco**  
Classificação: M  
Gênero: **Agnst/Romance**  
Spoilers: **nenhum**  
Status: **Completa**  
Idioma: **Português

_Dizem que o amor trás felicidade. Têm certeza?_

**20 dias**

Olha para o relógio. Nunca dois ponteiros se movendo lhe pareceram tão fascinantes. A passagem do tempo guardada no seu próprio pulso esquerdo. Cada segundo marcado com o mesmo barulho sistemático…

Você simplesmente ainda não absorveu a ideia que a pessoa que ama irá se casar.

_Indiferença_

Simplesmente não se preocupa, pois sabe que ele te ama de verdade e voltará como sempre fez. Você sorri de forma sincera, porque ainda se acha no controle da situação.

**19 dias**

O sorriso sincero ainda se nota.

Apesar da idéia de que o seu amor está prestes a escolher um outro alguém para sempre, você sabe perfeitamente que é tudo um capricho dele e basta você estalar os dedos que tudo voltará ao normal e, ele voltará correndo para os seus braços, como sempre acontecia.

_Presunção_

**18 dias **

Ele vem falar contigo acerca do relacionamento com a "outra". Você ainda sorri, mas o monstrinho dos ciúmes é solto e você não consegue evitar um riso nervoso.

_Mágoa_

Imagens de anos atrás rodam na sua cabeça, de quando vocês se abraçavam e beijavam, mas ele não nota o seu olhar abatido e fala, fala, fala acerca dela.

Mas ainda assim, você ouve, como sempre acontecia.

**17 dias **

Você vai jantar na casa deles. Entra sorridente e sai sorridente.

_Falsidade_

No entanto, para sua infelicidade, você percebe que eles formam um casal bonito e de certa forma se completam.

Você se pergunta se algum dia foram iguais, enquanto ele enche seu copo de vinho e sugere um brinde à vida. De repente você já não tem tanta vontade de beber o líquido e este parece puro veneno. Mas, mesmo assim, você bebe e sorri, como sempre acontecia.

**16 dias**

Fica trancado em casa vendo TV, lembrando das longas tardes ali passadas. Fascínio parece ser a única palavra capaz de descrever o que sente por essas mesmas recordações. O fascínio por saber que durante algum tempo tudo pareceu fazer todo sentido e tudo parecia ser feito para vocês os dois. Só para os dois.

_Nostalgia_

Lembra dos beijos dele e do maravilhoso sabor que tinham e aí suspira, como sempre acontecia.

**15 dias**

A "outra" vem até sua casa e convida você para padrinho de casamento por saber que é alguém especial para os noivos, principalmente para o noivo.

Você sorri triste, aceita e se acha a pessoa mais imbecil, idiota e parva do mundo.

_Realismo_

Ela sorri para você e o abraça repentinamente. Agora você só vê aqueles cabelos negros à frente enquanto se sente sufocado e desconfortável com o abraço.

Denomina-se como a pessoa mais falsa ao cimo da Terra.

_Exagero_

Pergunta-se agora se aqueles mesmos cabelos negros alguma vez contrastarão tão bem como os seus contrastaram com aqueles cabelos loiros, enquanto o dono deles percorria o seu corpo com um desejo violento.

_Sexo_

Com as lembranças desses tempos você sorri, como sempre acontecia.

**14 dias**

Ele vem te visitar em sua casa e agradece por ter aceito o convite para padrinho de casamento.

Você simplesmente fica encarando aquele cinza intenso e não diz nada. Ele percebe o seu desejo e abaixa o rosto, afastando-se um pouco de você. Algo dentro do seu peito parte-se e finalmente percebe que o seu coração acabou de explodir e não restou nada mais.

Vazio, tudo o que resta. Um vazio certeiro no peito. Um simples nada outrora tudo. Um simples buraco negro dentro de você.

Pela primeira vez na vida se sente realmente magoado e fraco.

_Dor_

Sente uma mão no seu ombro e olha então para ele. O olhar não é correspondido, pois aqueles olhos cinza e vivos ainda estudam o tapete da sua sala. Mesmo assim, ele pergunta a você se gostaria de ir com ele na loja verificar se a roupa de casamento está pronto.

_Esperança_

Você suspira de cansaço e tristeza, mas aceita, como sempre acontecia.

**13 dias**

Imagens da vossa primeira vez voam pela sua cabeça e sente-se arder por toda a parte do corpo onde ele te tocava.

Todos os momentos parecem cada vez mais reais, mas no entanto, cada vez mais distantes do presente.

_Melancolia_

Uma nostalgia apodera-se do seu corpo e você se vê então, sem mais nem menos, deitando na sua cama, em tempos sua e dele, tocando o seu próprio corpo.

Você geme, fecha os olhos, como sempre acontecia.

**12 dias **

Você vai com ele na loja ver o fato.

A senhora que vos atende pede-lhe para vestir a roupa a fim de ver se necessita de algum retoque. Ele concorda e dirige-se para uma das cabines vazias para se trocar. Pega no seu braço e te puxa. Você se deixa levar porque aquele toque aumentou o seu ritmo cardíaco e mil e uma histórias se formam na sua cabeça.

_Sonhos_

Ele entra e corre a cortina depois de lhe lançar um sorriso maroto e piscar o olho.

Você cora e senta-se de uma forma violenta no banco fora da cabine esperando-o e pensando como um mesmo gesto pode significar algo completamente diferente. Lembra quando ele costumava lançar esse mesmo sorriso para te provocar e de seguida beijá-lo daquela maneira que só ele sabia fazer. Merda, e que falta você sente disso.

Ele chama o seu nome e você desperta dos pensamentos. Se levanta e vai até ele entrando na cabine.

_Obediência_

Ele pergunta se a roupa ficou bem e se gostou, enquanto você simplesmente fica calado, olhando e babando pelo corpo dele.

_Entrega_

Aqueles olhos olham bem nos seus e as suas pernas começam a falhar. Ainda continua calado, apenas olhando.

Finalmente consegue ver naqueles olhos algum daquele desejo e paixão como houve um dia e se assusta ouvindo-o suspirar e simplesmente te agarrar e te pôr contra a parede.

_Luxúria _

Ele beija o seu pescoço de uma forma selvagem, mas você ainda assim não reage. O seu coração bate tão depressa que chega a doer e você sente uma inevitável vontade de chorar. A sua camisa é aberta e o seu peito começa a ser coberto de beijos e mordidas, enquanto sabe muito bem das marcas que irão ficar, mas não se importando. O prazer vence a dor e com os braços afasta-o de si, encostando-o então à parede oposta retomando assim o controle da situação.

Vai espalhando beijos suaves por todo aquele corpo pálido do futuro noivo, tomando cuidado, ao contrário do outro, de não deixar a mais mínima marca visível. Abre o zíper das calças dele e passando a mão por dentro dos boxeurs dele você o toca e olha seu rosto. Os olhos fechados, a boca ligeiramente aberta e os baixos gemidos de prazer. Você se delicia vendo a cena e aumenta o movimento da sua mão, sem se preocupar se alguém poderá ouvi-los e sentindo o prazer percorrer todo o seu corpo.

_Paixão _

Minutos mais tarde os dois saem normalmente da loja, carregando a roupa para o casamento e você não consegue impedir que uma lágrima solitária escorra por seu rosto, lembrando que provavelmente nessa mesma noite, será uma certa morena que irá fazer o mesmo a ele, proporcionando-lhe tanto ou mais prazer.

_Tristeza_

Olha para o saco que ele carrega e lembra-se que afinal ele havia estreado a roupa consigo e não com ela, o que te faz estupidamente sorrir, como sempre acontecia.

**11 dias **

Você simplesmente se deita no sofá da sala, com o celular junto à sua cabeça, recordando-se do que havia acontecido no dia anterior.

_Passado_

A sua pulsação aumenta só de recordar cada toque e você fecha aos olhos automaticamente relembrando de cada traço do rosto do loiro, lembrando de cada vício dele e lembrando-se que o seu único e grande vício havia sido aquele homem.

_Verdade_

O celular toca e você se assusta. Era ele, então espera alguns segundos e atende. É convidado a jantar na casa do jovem casal. Nada mudara para ele. O seu tom de voz distante continua o mesmo e você simplesmente sente vontade de morrer, mas sorri e aceita na melhor maneira que consegue encontrar. Nunca conseguia ficar longe dele.

_Necessidade_

Despedem-se e ele é o primeiro a desligar, quase que imediatamente à despedida.

Você atira o maldito aparelho para longe e chora. Sim, chora, porque já que perdera tudo e já que nem orgulho é capaz de ter, só isso lhe resta fazer. Chora porque já que tinha feito a merda, já que tinha começado isso tudo, o que lhe resta é chorar.

E então chora, chora e chora já não sorrindo, como sempre acontecia.

**10 dias**

Dia de ir jantar a casa deles. Você bate à porta e é ele que vem atender. Dessa vez não o olha nos olhos, tem que ser forte, apenas acena como cumprimento e ele te convida a entrar, o que você faz.

Tenta então ser o mais indiferente possível, o que não passa despercebido, tornando o ambiente desconfortável.

_Indiferença_

Ele te leva para a sala de estar, onde já se encontra uma mulher de cabelos castanhos e espessos. Os vossos olhares cruzam-se, você sorri para ela e cumprimentam-se. Olha em redor e percebe que estão os dois sozinhos, porque ele já não se encontra lá.

_Abandono_

Começam a falar de um assunto qualquer que sinceramente você não presta atenção nem se mostra minimamente interessado, pois a sua cabeça encontra-se no momento ocupada chamando desesperadamente por ele, para junto de si. E ele vem como se ouvisse a sua voz interior, mas puxando a maldita "outra" pela mão. Um nó no estômago e você sente de vontade de vomitar. Mas fica e cumprimenta-a como se nada se passasse.

Ele te encara com um copo de vinho na mão e um ar compenetrado no rosto, mas você não retribui o olhar, porque tem que ser forte, tem que ser forte pela coitada da sua sanidade mental.

_Distância_

A morena senta-se no colo dele e ele pega-lhe carinhosamente na mão depositando-lhe um beijo rápido e suave nos lábios, olhando e sorrindo de seguida para si.

Algo se contorce no seu peito e os seus olhos ardem.

Você começa então uma tentativa de conversa animada com a mulher ao seu lado. Já não a vê há muito tempo, desde tempos de escola, e ela sempre se mostrara uma ótima pessoa para se conversar.

Discretamente olha-o e vê-o ainda com a outra, então a má disposição volta. No entanto, algo no rosto dele se tornara diferente, ele já não sorri. De fato, o olhar dele se encontra de uma maneira que há muito você não via assim, desde… Desde o dia da vossa última discussão. O seu olhar é frio e fulminante, bem como a má disposição é notável. Clássica forma de mostrar ciúmes. Então o teu sorriso volta. Você sorri, como sempre acontecia.

**9 dias **

Almoço com a melhor amiga que há tempos não via. Trocaram contatos e combinaram o almoço, mesmo não estando minimamente interessado nisso. Apenas havia aceite por ele na altura disfarçadamente estar atento à vossa conversa e na altura você sentiu um desejo enorme de o fazer sentir o ciúme, de fazê-lo sentir exatamente como se sentia no momento. Podre, perdedor, fraco.

_Igualdade_

E agora você estava ali, sentando numa mesa de restaurante, fitando distraidamente um casal de apaixonados, algumas mesas ao lado, e uma inveja avassaladora cruzando os seus olhos, porque percebe que queria o mesmo, queria uma pessoa, queria aquela certa pessoa.

Alguém tosse e você olha em volta e percebe que se trata da pessoa sentada na sua frente. Pede desculpa por se ter distraído e um pouco envergonhado pelo rumo que os pensamentos estavam levando. Ela apenas te pergunta sem rodeios se você ainda ama Draco e o porquê de estar deixando-o ir embora para se prender a uma outra pessoa.

_Direto_

Você engasga com a própria saliva, abaixa a cabeça e permanece quieto e calado.

- Não sei! – é tudo o que consegue responder, murmurando, largos segundos depois e sem olhá-la nos olhos.

_Confusão_

Ela pega a sua mão de uma forma compreensiva e amiga, dizendo palavras para o animar, mas, você não anima. Chora silenciosamente e repreende-se por esse ato de covardia. Repreende-se por ter deixado o orgulho escapar e se ter tornado nesse completo idiota.

Num instante aquele restaurante lhe começa a parecer um autêntico inferno e deseja profundamente partir tudo à sua volta e fazer desaparecer tudo e todos.

_Descontrol__e_

A voz dela deixa então de se ouvir. Um silêncio percorre toda a distância à sua volta e, mesmo vendo bocas se movendo, talheres caindo no chão e crianças chorando, nenhuma espécie de barulho chega aos seus ouvidos. Torna-se um silêncio desconfortável e irritante.

Você olha para ela e percebe o olhar amigo que ela lhe lança, como que compreendendo os seus pensamentos. Então, em resposta, você lhe sorri, como sempre acontecia.

_Amizade_

**8 dias**

Ele telefona perguntando se está tudo bem e na primeira oportunidade que tem pergunta se o "encontro" do dia anterior correu bem. O tom de voz é alegre e amigável, como sempre, mas apresenta no entanto, uma leve ponta de sarcasmo e irritação ao perguntar sobre o suposto encontro.

_Interesse_

Ele está nervoso, você consegue perceber, consegue porque simplesmente é a pessoa que melhor o conhece. Porque conhece cada canto da personalidade dele, porque conhece cada gesto, modo ou impulso dele. É capaz de perceber em menos de dois segundos se está alegre, triste, desapontado, irritado…

No fundo você o conhece melhor que a si próprio.

_Conhecimento_

- Eu preciso falar contigo urgentemente, a gente pode se encontrar?

Você morde a língua ao perceber o "sim" que quase saía automaticamente da boca. Percebe que tem que começar a pensar mais em si e menos nele. Percebe que acima de tudo tem que parar de se magoar, até porque muito provavelmente ele irá falar algo idiota sobre o seu casamento idiota com a idiota da noiva dele, ou seja, algo que sinceramente você não está minimamente interessado em ouvir, pois já se arruinou o suficiente.

- Não! Tenho que fazer…_coisas_! Desculpa.

Sim, havia sido uma desculpa completamente esfarrapada, mas mais tarde os seus hormônios iam agradecer.

Ele limita-se a dizer um mero _"Ok!"_ e desliga o telefone sem esperar algo como resposta.

_Rejeição_

No fundo, você está sorrindo por tê-lo deixado assim. No fundo você sorri, como sempre acontecia.

**7 dias**

Você nem sequer sai de casa. Você nem sequer sai da cama. Você nem sequer abre os olhos. Você apenas fica ali parado, de olhos fechados, pensando e castigando-se por se ter recusado conversar com ele.

_Punição_

A sua cabeça dói mas toda a dor parece pouca. Precisa de vida. Respirar já não parece o suficiente e você pensa se doeria muito se simplesmente se desligasse do mundo. A sua sanidade deixa de ser confiável.

No seu colo está pousada a única foto dos dois. É através dela que percebe, a cada dia que passa, que tudo o que viveram juntos não foram ilusões e que tudo não passou de um sonho. Vocês perderam a virgindade juntos, quase morreram juntos, mas no entanto, quem se ia casa com ele era aquela moreninha nojenta.

Olha para a foto dos dois. Nela ele te abraça pela cintura e sussurra algo no teu ouvido fazendo-te rir.

A sua mão passa levemente por aquele pedaço de papel, como se tentasse trazer tudo de volta, mas não consegue. Isso faz-te puxar os lençóis ainda mais para contra si e afundar ainda mais o rosto no travesseiro.

_Frustração_

As palavras que ele te havia sussurrado ecoam-lhe nos ouvidos. _"Para sempre!"_. Então você sorri de uma forma genuína, como sempre acontecia.

**6 dias**

Respira.

**5 dias**

Continua respirando.

**4 dias**

O telefone não pára de tocar e você está prestes a endoidecer. Só o vê e o ouve em todos os cantos e percebe que está ficando definitivamente maluco. Já não se reconhece e se assusta por saber que se tornou tudo menos num ser humano normal. Apenas quer a sua vida de volta mas ela teima em não voltar.

_Mudança._

Batem à porta mas você recusa-se a se mover. Voltam a bater e da sua boca saiem resmungos como resposta, que vão ecoando pela casa.

A caminho da porta vai tropeçando nas várias garrafas de uísque vazias que se encontram espalhadas pelo chão, perdendo a conta a quantas já teria bebido. Parabéns, para além de idiota, maluco e desesperado, você se tornou um alcoólatra. Tropeça e se desequilibra, caindo de joelhos no chão ao tentar abrir a porta. Sóbrio? Não.

- Harry?

É aquela voz que você tanto ama e pela milionésima vez algo dentro de si se contorce e a dor volta.

_Procura_

Ele se abaixa deixando os vossos rostos muito próximos. A sua pela queima quando ele coloca a mão no seu ombro e te abana, perguntando se você está bem. O braço dele envolve a sua cintura e você dá-se por si a ser carregado para o sofá

_Ajuda_

Você se deita atrapalhadamente e mantém os olhos fechados.

Silêncio desconfortável.

Os seus olhos parecem pesar toneladas porque você quer abrí-los, mas estupidamente não consegue.

Silêncio. Realidade.

- Porque você está assim?

De repente o quadro à sua frente parece muito mais interessante que o trabalho de olhar para ele, responder e não saltar para cima dele. Apenas suspira e mantém-se em silêncio.

- Porque você está assim, Potter?

Você dá de ombros. Realmente não sabe o porquê de estar assim. Merda, você está sendo um lunático dramático, uma cópia autêntica de uma garotinha de treze anos após terminar com o namorado. Suspiros.

_Desinteresse_

Algo do outro lado do sofá se move e o seu olhar procura o porquê. Desejo. Ele se sentara perto de si.

_Fascínio_

Você se sente cansado e as pálpebras começam a se fechar. Vai adormecendo, adormecendo, adormecendo…

_Cansaço _

A última coisa que vê, antes dos seus olhos se fecharem completamente, é um azul intenso, escuro, acinzentado e uns lábios rosados sorrindo para si, sorrindo e sorrindo, como sempre acontecia.

**3 dias**

Acorda com uma dor de cabeça horrível. Ressaca. Olha em volta e percebe que adormeceu no sofá da sala e tenta lembrar-se como.

Garrafas. Telefone. Porta. Tropeçar. Olhos azuis. Ele havia estado ali.

Pergunta-se se ele ainda está, mas a sua própria consciência faz questão de ir respondendo-lhe que não, para não criar ilusões. Ótima amiga que ela é, não é?

Levanta-se do sofá e ouve o barulho, vindo da cozinha, de panelas caindo no chão. Os seus lábios curvam-se formando um sorriso que você não consegue deixar de escapar. Ele _ainda _estava ali. Vai até à cozinha com a esperança que não esteja ainda tão maluco a ponto de estar tendo tantas ilusões seguidas.

Chega à cozinha e um cheiro de algo, que sinceramente não lhe interessa no momento, invade-lhe as narinas.

- Humm…o que é a comida? – pergunta sem se conter e passando a língua pelos lábios distraidamente

Ele solta um meio sorriso, o que desperta as borboletinhas no estômago e aumenta o ritmo cardíaco.

- Surpresa! – ele te reponde piscando o olho.

É nesse momento que o seu "eu" descobre que realmente sentiu falta daquele jeito esquisito e único dele logo pela manhã.

_Saudade_

Você fica simplesmente ali sentado vendo-o preparar o almoço e esquece completamente a dor de cabeça de segundos atrás. As borboletas parecem querer sair de dentro da barriga porque elas aceleram o movimento quando o outro vai soltando meia dúzia de gemidos e lambe os dedos ao se queimar.

- Oh, merda! – você pensa. – Ele não pode fazer mais aquilo! Não pode!

O seu corpo começa a ficar cada vez mais pesado ao vê-lo dirigir-se para a mesa com uma caixa enorme de pizza e te puxar de novo para a sala.

- Antes que diga alguma coisa, sim, eu sou um zero na cozinha e sim, eu já tinha encomendado a pizza antes mesmo de começar a TENTAR cozinhar, ok? Portanto COMA! – acrescenta ao ver-te abrir a boca para protestar.

- Mas…

- COMA! – ordena sem se dar ao trabalho de descolar o olhar da TV.

- Mas…

Ele te lança um olhar irritado e você lá decide obedecer e comer uma fatia, como uma criança sendo obediente ao pai.

Sabe perfeitamente que aquela irritação/frustração é passageira porque o conhece tão bem que sabe que fica sempre assim quando algo não corre como ele previa, e então você sorri, porque afinal ele não mudou nada, continuando o mesmo de sempre.

Ficam toda a tarde ali no sofá, fazendo nada, apenas falando, comendo e vendo filmes, quase como antigamente. De certa forma lembrando o passado…

_Companhia_

E você sorri, como sempre acontecia.

**2 dias**

- Vai fazer despedida de solteiro? – pergunta enquanto acende um cigarro e se distrai a bater com a colher na chávena de café.

- Aham…

Silêncio.

O cigarro acaba e era o último. Você olha para ele e por segundos era capaz de jurar que o vosso olhar se cruzou, mas foi algo tão rápido que se mentaliza que foi a porcaria do seu cérebro que pelos vistos anda na época de acasalamento com a sua imaginação.

_Vício _

- Esse seu vício é horrível! – afirma ele te olhando encostando as costas na cadeira.

- Qual deles?

- Fumar.

- Oh! É, realmente é. – pausa - Tem algum cigarro? Os meus acabaram.

- Tenho. – responde tirando um maço do bolso e atirando-o. Sorrindo.

Silêncio.

Você definitivamente detesta o silêncio, ainda mais, quando se torna desconfortável e quando adora a voz da pessoa que teima em não falar.

- O que você queria no outro dia?

Ele copia o seu gesto e acende também um cigarro.

- Como?

- Você telefonou… No outro dia, lembra? O que queria?

Olhos nos olhos.

- Ah, isso? Nada, nada! Só saber se estava tudo bem. Nada importante! – diz, dando uma risada trêmula.

_Mentira_

Ele começa a coçar o pescoço com o dedo indicador e você entende que ele ficou tenso, e isso era sinal que estava mentido. De certa forma continuava ainda previsível demais.

- Você disse que queria falar comigo, para ir na sua casa.

- Oh, bem…não é nada de especial, sério. Esquece isso, apenas…esquece, está bem?

A sua cabeça move-se inconscientemente concordando.

Silêncio novamente.

A vontade de que a mesa entre vocês não estivesse ali é enorme e a sua vontade de agarrá-lo e beijá-lo é ainda maior. Mas valeria a pena arriscar? Valeria a pena arriscar perdê-lo como amigo? Não. Ele gostava da morena idiota, não podia fazer nada para evitá-lo.

- Eh, eu realmente gostaria que…que você viesse…à despedida de solteiro.

Ele te sorri de um jeito quase amigável que faz sempre com que você não resista a fazer qualquer vontade dele, e dessa vez, com toda a certeza, não seria exceção.

_Ternura_

Você não consegue, é mais forte do que você. Sorri para ele, sorri…como sempre acontecia.

**1 dia**

A boate que ele escolheu parece-lhe agradável. Estão os dois sentados num sofá a um canto, vendo as pessoas alegres e também já um pouco bêbadas, falando, rindo, dançando e flertando.

Você levanta e vai no banheiro, enjoado.

- Amanhã tudo estará terminado, calma. Ele estará casado e você…bem, você estará maluco. – pensa em voz alta.

_Futuro_

Olha em volta e percebe que o banheiro está vazio. Suspira, encosta na parede olhando fixamente o teto e deslizando até sentar no chão.

Maluco era favor. Com sorte não iria parar a St. Mungus.

A porta do banheiro abre-se mas o seu corpo nem se mexe, continuando a olhar fixamente para um ponto distante, preso em seus pensamentos.

- Você está bem?

Oh, não. Aquela voz outra vez não.

- Yap. – responde vários segundos depois.

- Tem certeza? – ele insiste, levantando a sobrancelha direita e sorrindo desdenhosamente.

-Ei, essa expressão é minha!

E ele ri se sentando ao seu lado.

- É? Eu não vi nenhum papelzinho dizendo: "Propriedade do Menino-que-sobreviveu-para-ser-gay".

- Não deveria ser necessário senhor "Loiro Irritante Porque Se Acha o Melhor de Todos"! – acusa num fingido tom de voz irritado, enquanto se levanta rapidamente.

Silêncio.

- E essa expressão era minha, você definitivamente roubou-a, admita.

- Não roubei, não!

- Roubou, sim!

- É? Então vem pegá-la de volta.

Você está de tal maneira preso naqueles olhos perfeitos e únicos que demora algum tempo a entender o verdadeiro significado das palavras.

_Devolução_

- O q-quê?

Ele olha para a sua cara de espanto e sorri.

- Fale menos e faça mais, senhor Potter!

Quando você recupera o raciocínio já se encontra com braços presos contra a parede e ele te beija de uma forma desesperada.

- Oh, meu deus! Lá vamos nós outra vez! – pensa, enquanto os seus olhos fecham-se ao sentir o toque dele na sua pele e a sua respiração ficar mais lenta.

A sua cabeça manda parar, mas o resto do corpo parece não concordar e implora para continuar, fazendo-te puxá-lo mais para perto. Merda, você sabe bem que está perdido, _ironicamente fodido_.

A mão dele parece ter ganho vida própria, porque é cientificamente impossível uma mão humana percorrer o corpo tão rápido e habilmente.

O seu pescoço desiste de lutar do lado da sua consciência e abandona-a ao permitir o acesso dos lábios dele. Aqueles lábios. Merda, carrega bem no _ironicamente fodido_.

As mãos dele tiram a sua camisa em poucos segundos, o que também é cientificamente impos…ah, ligue a tecla "FODA-SE" porque tudo naquele pedaço de carne é científica, física e astronomicamente impossível.

Mas aquelas mãos…

- Oh, mãe! – escapa sem querer num murmúrio.

Ele pára os beijos no seu pescoço, fazendo todo o seu corpo protestar, e te sussurra ao ouvido.

- Eu acho que nem a tua _querida _mãezinha é capaz de te ajudar nesse momento!

E começa novamente sem aviso prévio, o que na sua opinião devia ser considerado crime, as carícias no seu corpo, fazendo os seus neurônios se juntarem e cantarem um "Aleluia!" em coro.

Adeus, Harry Potter. Olá, St. Mungus.

Percebe então que está sonhando mais do que fazendo e isso não é nada digno de um grifinório, portanto você simplesmente parte para ação e, é quando o seu zíper desce, que algo muito perto dele faz o contrário.

- Estou fodido!

- Ainda não, amigo. Ainda não.

Meia hora depois estão novamente na mesa, em silêncio, fitando tudo à sua volta, até porque tudo parece mais fácil do que olhar naqueles olhos.

Os vossos olhares cruzam-se finalmente, mas ele desvia rapidamente, com um leve rubor na face. Como você queria guardar aquele jeito dele para sempre.

- Os outros ainda demoram muito? – pergunta de forma a tentar quebrar o silêncio entre vocês.

Estão os dois sentados num mesmo sofá, lado a lado, os vossos joelhos, casualmente, se tocando.

Ele se inclina para buscar a bebida pousada na mesa, mas isso apenas faz com que a vossa proximidade aumente e a mão dele "inocentemente" toque na sua.

Ele vira a cara para você quando lhe fez pergunta, os vossos narizes ficando a poucos centímetros um do outro.

- Quem disse que havia outros?

E você sorri, como sempre acontecia.

**0 dias**

E é hoje. Você está na igreja, do lado dele, enquanto o padre ridículo fala um monte de baboseiras acerca de amor, confiança e fidelidade. Uma pequena risada escapa da sua boca ao ouvir a última palavra e ele te encara dando um leve sorriso que apenas você é capaz de perceber.

Ironicamente hoje você está feliz. A pessoa que você ama está casando, mas se é isso que ele quer, o que lhe resta é ficar feliz por ele.

- E eu vos declaro marido e mulher!

- E eu me declaro o maior idiota do mundo!– completa murmurando, fazendo o noivo rir por um ou dois segundos.

Sim, você hoje está feliz, mas isso não significa que consiga suportar tanta felicidade de uma vez. É completamente ridículo o modo como as pessoas conseguem transbordar tanta felicidade no casamento dos OUTROS.

Olha ao redor. Todos comem, conversam e dançam animadamente. Ridículo. Você próprio se sente ridículo ali no meio, mais um pouco e seguia o que Draco costumava designar por "tradição Weasley de meter a comida que sobra para os bolsos". Sorri ao ouvir na sua mente o tom desdenhoso do loiro.

- Quer dançar? – alguém te pergunta ao ouvido.

- Hmm…nunca fui muito bom nessas coisas. – responde sem sequer olhar para a pessoa atrás de você.

- Você é um Potter. Potters são bons em tudo! – diz num tom de voz "inocente" que você reconhece como sendo seu e sentando numa cadeira ao lado da sua.

- Demorou para tomar vergonha na cara e admitir.

- É… - tira o copo das suas mãos e bebe o vinho num só gole - …eu sempre fui um pouco lento para pensar.

Você ri com gosto e olha para ele.

- Um pouco? Tem certeza?

Silêncio, algo que ultimamente se tornou rotina entre os dois.

- Eh, eu acho que até vou sentir uma pequena, e carrega bem no "pequena", falta sua – ele te diz dois ou três minutos depois, enquanto olha para o chão.

Largos segundos passam antes de você abrir a boca e soltar um resposta minimamente coerente.

- Acho que a frase ideal para este momento seria mais: "_acertei em te amar, errei em te perder."_ - aponta pensativamente, rindo ironicamente de seguida como que saboreando o verdadeiro significado das suas próprias palavras. - Confia em mim que nos próprios tempos andará demasiado ocupado para ter saudades, se é que me entende.

- Talvez… - é a única resposta.

E você se levanta, começando a se afastar.

_Adeus_

Ele te chama e você olha.

- Para onde você vai?

- Longe…

- E onde isso fica?

- Perto…

E definitivamente se afasta dele tentando expulsar todos os fantasmas do passado e todos os pensamentos e sentimentos inúteis dentro de si.

Vê então alguém conhecido, de cabelos castanhos e espessos, sentada sozinha numa mesa.

- Quer dançar? – lhe pergunta formalmente.

- Nunca fui muito boa nessas coisas! – ela responde lhe lançando um enorme sorriso.

- Ah, você é uma Granger, Grangers são bons em tudo!

E ela ri.

- Andou falando com o Draco ultimamente.

- Talvez. Vem dançar ou não?

- Claro!

E os dois dirigem-se para o centro da sala, onde mais convidados dançam animados. Por momentos você esquece do real motivo de estar ali, do que realmente perdeu nesse dia e por momentos você se sente livre e _realmente _feliz, mas _aqueles _olhos encontram novamente os seus e os fantasmas voltam. O vosso olhar fica preso e ele pisca o olho fazendo sinal para a porta de saída. Você sabe perfeitamente que acabou de se perder novamente.

Meu, realmente tem de deixar dessas coisas, tem que aprender a resistir, mas também…merda, foi ele quem fez os votos de fidelidade.

xXx

Minutos depois, um Harry Potter, sai por essa mesma porta.

Podem ter passado segundos, minutos ou horas quando a porta novamente se abriu dando passagem a duas pessoas.

De certa forma um par de olhos verdes nunca parecera tão brilhante e também, de certa forma, quem se importava com isso? O tempo continua sempre a correr, basta olhar bem para o seu relógio.

_Negação; Presunção; Mágoa; Falsidade; Nostalgia; Realismo; Exagero; Sexo; Dor; Esperança; Melancolia; Sonhos; Obediência; Entrega; Luxúria; Paixão; Tristeza; Passado; Verdade; Necessidade; Desespero; Indiferença; Abandono; Distância; Ciúme; Igualdade; Desejo; Simplicidade; Confusão; Amizade; Descontrolo; Interesse; Conhecimento; Rejeição; Punição; Frustração; Mudança; Procura; Ajuda; Desinteresse; Fascínio; Cansaço; Saudade; Companhia; Vício; Mentira; Ternura; Futuro; Devolução; Perda; Adeus._

_Vêm felicidade nisso? Depois o ignorante sou eu…_

**The End! xD**


End file.
